pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ground Type Rivalry!
Story Our heroes walk down a path which has a desert landscape as far as the eye can see. It is also very hot. Maria: Why is it so hot? Jon: I don’t know, and I don’t even know how far away Lumiose City is from here. Kyle: We just have to keep on going. Kyle goes to grab the water bottle they are sharing and finds out that there’s no more water in it. Kyle: We’ve ran out of water! Jon: You’re kidding. A young lady walks up to them. Lady: What are you three doing out here? Maria: We are on our way to Lumiose City. Lady: It’s too hot at the moment. Come back to mine. You can all wait there till the heat dies down. Jon: Thank you. Jon, Maria and Kyle follow the Lady. After a while, they arrive at a house and go inside. Lady: I’m Lucy, nice to meet you. Jon: I’m Jon. Kyle: I’m Kyle and this is my sister. Maria: Hi, I’m Maria. Lucy: Why don’t you send your Pokemon out? They must be needing water too. Jon sends out Typhlosion, Froakie, Skiddo, Noibat and Solosis. Kyle sends out Panpour and Bulbasaur. Maria sends out Fennekin and Litwick. Lucy: You all have some great Pokemon. About 5 Diglett appear from underground. Jon: Diglett! Kyle: Diglett? Kyle gets his Pokedex out and points it at the Diglett. Kyle’s Pokedex: Diglett, the Mole Pokemon. Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is simple-wherever this Pokemon burrows, the soil is left perfectly tilled for planting crops. This soil is made ideal for growing delicious vegetables. Kyle puts his Pokedex away. Kyle: Nice. Maria: Do you have any other Pokemon here? Just as Maria says that, a Drillbur and Sandshrew run in, fighting each other. Sandshrew: Shrew! Sandshrew, Sand, Sandshrew! Drillbur: Bur, Drillbur Drillbur Drill. Sandshrew: Shrew! Froakie goes over to them to try and stop them fighting. Drillbur: Bur. Drillbur Drill! Froakie gets angry. Kyle: What is happening? Jon: Apart from Sandshrew and Drillbur fighting about their strength, Drillbur just made matters worse but calling Froakie a weak carer for Sandshrew. Lucy stands up. Lucy (Shouting): You two need to stop fighting! Both Sandshrew and Drillbur are shocked by the outburst. Drillbur: Bur. Maria: I take that as a scoff. Jon: Yep. Drillbur then uses Mud Slap at Froakie, which angers Froakie even more. Jon: Froakie, don’t retaliate! Froakie ignores Jon and uses Pound on Drillbur. Both Pokemon are face to face now. Lucy: Drillbur stop it! Jon: Froakie! Sandshrew uses Scratch on both Pokemon, breaking them up. Froakie scoffs and goes back over to Jon’s Pokemon. Drillbur walks off. Both Sandshrew and Lucy sigh and then they both sit down at the table. ''' Jon: I’m sorry about Froakie attacking Drillbur. Lucy: It’s okay. Kyle: Why do Sandshrew and Drillbur fight? Do they do it all the time? Lucy: Most of the time. Sandshrew is the more mature Pokemon of the two. '''Sandshrew nods in agreement. Maria: There has to be a reason they are fighting apart from having a grudge against each other. Jon: If I spend time with Drillbur, I can find out the problem, I hope. Lucy: Do you mind? Kyle: You see, Jon can understand the language of Pokemon. Lucy: Whoa! Jon: That’s how I depicted what Drillbur and Sandshrew were saying earlier. Jon gets up and walks out the room, Froakie follows. They both enter a big room where Drillbur is playing with some blocks. Drillbur sees Jon and Froakie and stands up. Jon: Drillbur, I just want to know why you have a rivalry with Sandshrew. Drillbur scoffs. Froakie Kie, Froakie Froa. Drillbur: Bur. Drillbur. Drill. Jon: Froakie and I just want to know why. Drillbur calms down. Drillbur: Drillbur, Bur Drillbur. Jon: I see. So you only want Lucy’s affections more. But she is too busy giving Sandshrew to attention? Drillbur nods. Jon: Then all we need to do is convince Lucy to give you both the same amount of affection. Jon and Froakie walk off towards the main room, and Drillbur follows. The three of them enter the room. ''' Lucy: Did you find out the reason? Jon: Yeah. It’s your affection. Maria: Her affection? Jon: Drillbur thinks that you are giving it more to Sandshrew than to itself. Kyle: That makes sense. Lucy: I’m sorry you feel like that Drillbur, I don’t mean to. I like you and Sandshrew the same. '''Sandshrew goes over to Drillbur and apologises, which Drillbur accepts. Jon: That’s good. Lucy: Jon, how about a battle? Kyle: A battle with Jon? Lucy: Actually, can I have it with you Kyle? Kyle: Sure. Everyone goes to the back of the house where there is a battlefield. Everyone has their Pokemon in their Pokeballs. Kyle and Lucy are on the battlefield. Jon: This will be a two on two battle. Begin! Lucy: Drillbur, you are first. Lucy sends out Drillbur. Kyle: Right. Panpour, go! Kyle sends out Panpour. Maria: Kyle has the advantage. Jon: Type advantage isn’t everything. Kyle: You can go first. Lucy: Drillbur, use Dig! Drillbur uses Dig. Kyle: Nasty Plot! Panpour uses Nasty Plot and increases its special attack. Drillbur digs up and hits Panpour. Kyle: Brine! Panpour hits Drillbur with Brine and Drillbur crashes into the battlefield next to Lucy. Lucy: Are you okay Drillbur? Drillbur gets up, but is weak. Lucy: Use Earth Power! Drillbur’s body glows with light and then Drillbur punches the ground. Earth Power hits underneath Panpour, knocking it in the air. Lucy: Now, Metal Claw! Drillbur races towards Panpour and hits with Metal Claw, knocking it out. Kyle: Panpour! Kyle returns Panpour. Maria: Whoa! Jon: Shows you that type advantage means nothing. Kyle: You were great Panpour. Now Bulbasaur, let’s go! Kyle sends out Bulbasaur. Lucy: Let’s keep going strong Drillbur. Drillbur nods. Lucy: Use Mud Slap! Kyle: Razor Leaf! Drillbur uses Mud Slap and Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, but both moves collide cancelling each other out. Kyle: Now, Tackle! Bulbasaur uses Tackle and hits Drillbur, knocking it out. Lucy: Drillbur! You done your best. Lucy returns Drillbur and sends out Sandshrew. Lucy: Gyro Ball! Sandshrew uses Gyro Ball towards Bulbasaur. Kyle: Growth! Bulbasaur uses Growth and increases its physical attack stat and special attack stat. Then, Gyro Ball hits, causing a bit of damage. Kyle: Now, Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf and the move hits Sandshrew. Kyle: Now, Leech Seed! Lucy: Dig! Bulbasaur fires Leech Seed towards Sandshrew, but it dodges using Dig. Jon: Sandshrew is fast. Maria: Bulbasaur will win. Sandshrew Dig’s up and hits Bulbasaur. Kyle: Bulbasaur! Sandshrew giggles. Bulbasaur gets annoyed and aims its bulb towards Sandshrew and then fires Sludge Bomb at Sandshrew, causing lot of damage. Kyle: What was that move? Jon: Bulbasaur learned how to use Sludge Bomb! Kyle: That’s great Bulbasaur. Now, Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf and the move hits Sandshrew and knocks it out. Kyle praises Bulbasaur and then returns it. Lucy returns Sandshrew. Later that afternoon, Jon, Kyle and Maria are waving goodbye to Lucy, Drillbur, Sandshrew and the Diglett. Maria: Bulbasaur learned a new move. Kyle: Yeah, and we will become better. Jon: That’s the spirit! The screen freezes with our heroes walking off into the distance. Narrator: Our heroes met up with Lucy, someone who was kind enough to let them stay at her house till the heat from the desert died down. However, her Sandshrew and Drillbur had fights with each other, but Jon quickly resolved them. Lucy then challenged Kyle to a battle, where Bulbasaur learned a new move, Sludge Bomb. Following on from Kyle’s victory, our heroes now continue their journey onto Lumiose City. Characters Jon Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Lucy Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Skiddo * Solosis * Froakie * Noibat Kyle * Panpour * Bulbasaur Maria * Fennekin * Litwick Lucy * Drillbur * Sandshrew * Diglett (x5)